This invention generally relates to a device and system for heating sterile liquid solutions prior to and during medical procedures for producing optimum Laparoscopic visualization.
Laparoscopic surgery sometimes called keyhole or “Minimally Invasive Surgery” (MIS), is a relatively new type of surgery that involves the introduction of small incisions in a patient, (usually between 0.5 and 1.5 cm) whereby access to the thoracic, abdominal or pelvic cavities is obtained by the use of a medical device called a trocar.
Prior to starting a surgical procedure a small incision is performed on the patient whereby a trocar is inserted around the periphery of the incision. The trocar is then replaced with a cannula, device that allows insertion of medical devices. An insufflator also referred to as a pump, is used to inflate the cavity area with carbon dioxide thus providing a means of viewing and creating space for the surgeon to perform the medical procedure. A special medical device called a laparoscope is subsequently inserted through the cannula whereby the surgeon initially looks inside the cavity area in question and determines the best approach for performing the medical procedure.
The invention of high resolution image processing devices has revolutionized laparoscopic surgery. When laparoscopic surgery is performed surgeons have the option of using either a telescopic rod lens system (TRLS) which is a rigid device connected to a high resolution image processing device or a digital laparoscope which uses a charge coupled device. A charged couple device or CCD is often used in image processing devices. Its advantage is that it is small, and compact. It captures images based on the strength of the electric charge received from an image. The stronger the source of received light, the stronger the electric charge created. This electronic information is then transferred electrically to a processing device that converts the received signal to a pixel intensity, thus creating a smooth image screen. The advantage in using this system is that it is very small and flexible thus providing maneuvering room for the surgeon to look into small, difficult to reach areas.
Prior to the invention of Laparoscopic surgery, patients were subject to major invasive procedures, which increased pain, scaring, hemorrhaging, trauma, complications and long recovery times. Through the use of small incisions most of these setbacks have been minimized. The modern use of imaging devices has opened up a window for surgeons to safely view the inside cavities of a person and perform many types of surgeries.
The biggest problem surgeons face with Laparoscopic procedures is being able to see clearly once they are inside a cavity, such as the abdomen of their patient. Clouding is a problem that occurs, caused by contact of the distal lens with body fluids, burnt tissue and other debris, making it difficult for the surgeon to see clearly.
Therein lies the problem. Thus there exists in the industry a need for a Laparoscopic Visualization System that is easy to use, and provides exceptional clarity. There are bulky devices in the industry for cleaning the lenses of Laparoscopes but they are not practical. Some surgeons have been known to place their Laparoscopes into a warm bucket of distilled water and dunk it every time cleaning is needed. In some countries this procedure has been banned. The present invention overcomes these problems by providing a Laparoscopic Visualization System that is efficient and well suited for quick and dependable usage.